How to shock a life
by Darth Oddish
Summary: How to deal with a stowaway who turns out to be much more? The summary could be better, but I promise the story is! Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

How to shock a life.

Darth Oddish

2008

This story was made for the 15-chapter challenge between me and some other fanfiction writers from our school. The point was to post them all before 15th of January. Hope's up!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The complete storyline will not always fit, but I tried my best.

Standard disclaimers; the characters are not mine etc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was falling on Reneb II and the streets were almost empty. Along the road a lonely figure hurried herself home. "I hope the inspections have not begun yet." T'Par muttered while she jumped the fence that surrounded the complex, but deep down she knew she was too late. She climbed along the pipes to the third floor with the air of someone who had done it at least a hundred times and slipped quietly into the room.

"Where have you been?!" A penetrating voice full of hate hissed from the side of the door.

T'Par turned on her heels and was suddenly blinded by full lights. Near the door she could see the shape of the head master of the Facility; mrs. Rendt. "I am sorry mrs. Rendt," she said softly, "I..." Her sentence was cut of when she was dragged outside into the corridor and down the stairs.

"This time will be the last!" Rendt said loudly and pushed her of the stairs. "Mr. Farrell, I count on you for the proper disciplinary actions." She said to the tall boy at the end of the stairs. He nodded and dragged the still dizzy girl to an adjacent room.

Will Farrell was one of the elder children of the Federation's Facility for Orphaned Children, and was therefore responsible for 10 others. The room he had taken T'Par to was occupied with the other members of his group. "This was the last time." He said in tradition of his example and nodded to the others. The group released his anger on the vulcan girl on the ground and when they left she was barely conscious and surrounded by a green substance.

"Never again." T'Par said softly and lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the last batch sir!" someone shouted down to Chief Engineer of the Enterprise; Commander Scott.

"Aye lad," He shouted back. "Let's get back to the engine room. There is a lot to be don'." He looked around in the cargo bay with a content look.

"Scott to the cap'n." He said in the comm. System on the wall.

"Kirk here." Came the reply.

"We're finished down here, she's filled up te her nacells!"

"Good work Scotty, we'll be leaving then. Are the engine's ready?"

"Aye sir!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Thank you, Kirk out."

Captain James T Kirk pushed himself up in his chair to a more comfortable placing and smiled. Finally on schedule. He thought. He swirled his seat so it faced the com-station and the dashing Bantu who was working it. "Hail the port authority and tell them we'll be leaving." He said.

Uhura only nodded in return, too busy to speak.

"Mr. Checkov, lay in a course for Starbase 6." He said when he had turned back.

"yes sir." The russian said and pushed some buttons. "Course laid in."

"Go ahead mr. Sulu, she's all yours." Kirk added with a smile to the man at the helm.

"Yes sir." Came the reply and the ship got her familiar hum back.

In the meantime, down in cargobay 2, one of the big canisters opened and a pair of eyes checked the area. After a couple of silent seconds the young vulcan climbed out of her small hideout. She checked the area again and quickly lifted a carrierbag from the barrel. She closed it carefully and hurried herself to one of the Jefferies tubes' access points.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, there was a fluctuation in the relais of section 21-alpha. But it is functioning normally now." A slightly hesitant engineer reported.

Scott turned around and looked at the panel himself. "Run a diagnostic of the whol' section, just to be sur' of it." He said. This way the lad could get some experience too.

"Aye sir." Came the reply.

Meanwhile in section 21-alpha T'Par leaned backwards and looked at her handiwork; she had connected multiple panels to the walls of the most remote and unused tube which allowed her to monitor the whole ship. Too bad that she wasn't that good an engineer because her work caused a fluctuation which could've been picked up by one of the engineers. I hope they will execute an automated diagnostic instead of a manual one. T'Par thought.

"Sir." One of the men in red jumpsuites said. "I have ran a diagnostic and all the relais are in perfect order, I believe it was a glitch in the systems."

"Good job lad, ye can help Mitchels with the phaser banks."

"Aye sir." The engineer said and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the night had begun on the ship, T'Par rose. She checked her path with her new sensors and climbed down as silently as she could. Once down she sneaked hall by hall and quickly entered her destination: The Messhall. After a quick check of the room she walked over to the replicator and made it a quick meal; she hadn't eaten in days. She quietly and with great speed returned to her tube; shifts were about to end.

The next day the crew of the Enterprise were back in routine. They had to go a few more days before arrival at the starbase and even Spock was looking for a diversion; he had targeted the scanners at a still largely uncharted nebula. So far it hadn't given him much points of interest.

McCoy was chatting with the captain and so were the ensigns up front when Spock's screen began to flash. He frowned and looked around to find the sender, but he didn't see anyone looking and didn't hear any giggles so he concentrated on his screen again. The flashing stopped when Spock opened his priority mail and red the contents. It was just one single line:

Scan the wake of the nacelles for distortions from a Klingon Bird of Prey.

Spock read the message twice and lifted his eyebrow. He turned his scanner and directed them at the back of the ship. Both brows were raised by the end of the scan and he quickly turned to inform the captain but he was interrupted by the sound of the red alert.

"Report!" Kirk said while pushing himself straight in his chair.

"An attack from the Klingons, captain." Spock said before his scan was complete. "Transporter activity on deck 12."

"Raise shields!" Kirk said after trying to reach security and failed. "And fire at that bird of prey!"

"Aye sir." Chekov said and raised the shields before the klingons could beam over anymore of there boarding parties. He added some photon torpedo's which resulted in a massive explosion on the viewscreen.

"I will contact security myself and engineering for a damage repair of the com system." Spock said and ended the silence that had followed after the sight of destruction.

Kirk nodded and Spock entered the turbolift.

When the lift had stopped Spock ran carefully through the corridors, there still were some klingons left somewhere, and nothing was more dangerous than a battle-ready klingon without a ship to return to.

The first few corridors were empty, but just before he reached security, three Klingons stood in front of him. They were armed to the teeth and one of them was kneeling besides one of Enterprise's crewmembers who lay unconscious on the floor.

Spock didn't waste a second and flung himself at the intruders. One of them lay quickly on the floor due to a nerve pinch, but the others were more difficult. Spock tried to make more noise to attract the attention of possible personnel on this floor, but it was futile. He was being held by one of the Klingons when the other picked up his Batleth. He growled and showed his filthy Klingon teeth in an attempt to smile. Spock struggled, but couldn't free himself and a nanosecond before the calculated blow he heard a loud thump. The klingon with the Batleth slumped against the deck and behind him emerged a small girl with a metal tool in her hands. Unconscious of it, one of his eyebrows went upwards. Before any of them could act, the last klingon had jumped on her and knocked her down. With a swift move Spock pinched him, and there he stood. Alone in the middle of three unconscious klingons and one girl he'd never seen before. He acted on instinct when he picked her up and ran through the corridors to sickbay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was part 1, I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and if you have any idea's, they are more than appreciated. The story is largely in my head, but changes can be made at all times. I will be posting chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

James Kirk hurried himself to sickbay. He didn't know why, but the doctor asked him to come downstairs and take a look. The doors of the medical bay swooshed open and he walked in.

"Take a peek." McCoy said to him and pointed at the patients ward.

Kirk set up a questioning look, but complied. He stuck his head around the corner and quickly turned back at the doctor, with an astonished look. McCoy pointed at his office and both men entered.

"What did you do with my first officer, and who is the patient? Kirk askedin one breath.

McCoy smiled a wicked smile. "He brought her in, just after the battle. He didn't say a word and just took off. After a couple of minutes, when I was patching her up, he came back and he havn't left her since..."

"Has he said anything, or did you ask?" Kirk said, trying to figure the odd behaviour of his best friend out.

"Well, I just finished cleaning up, so no, not yet." McCoy answered, now in full ernest. He too found this behaviour disturbing.

Kirk didn't ask again, but stood up and walked to the patients ward with the good doctor on his heels.

When they came in Spock looked up and rose to stand at attention before his captain. Kirk waved at him and he sat down again.

"Report, mister Spock." He said while watching the girl, she was still uncontious.

"After I left the bridge I encountered the klingon boarding party in section 6, deck 12. I managed to render one of them uncontious when I was impowered by the remaining two. At the moment of violence from them this girl managed to impower one of them but was attacked by the last one. This one I could easilly manage,but the damage was already done. I brought her here and returned to my duties of informing security and engineering. When I had cleared these tasks I returned here." Spock ended his reportand looked back to the girl.

Kirk blinked twice and turned his head to look at McCoy, who just shrugged. "Do you know her?" he asked Spock.

"Negative captain." Spock answered. "Although my mind feels strangely drawn to her." He said confused. With the last statement he looked up and looked at McCoy as if askingfor an answer.

"Maybe I can explain that." The doctor said and walked to the head of the biobed. He leaned forward and pulled a string of hair behind thre girl's ears.

Kirk made a sound of astonishment while the eyebrows of his first officer rose to meet his hairline. The little girl stirred and her hair fell back to cover her slender pointy ears.

"This explains a lot." Kirk said after a moment of silence wherein the good doctor checked his patients vital signs.

"That's why she could knock down a Klingon singlehandedly and why you feel drawn to her."

"I should not be able to sense her in this way though." Spock muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"I can't think of anything else." Kirk said. While they all pondered the event.

"In any case, " McCoy said to escape the tension that hung between them. "I am rather hungry, it is nearly noon. Why don't you boys think this over in the mess hall?"

With a last look at the patient they walked down the corridor and towards the smell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 24 hour after the attack and the Enterprise was back to standard patroll. Her captain was just signing the last paper to close the event when he was disturbed by the high schreeking sound of the comm.-system. "McCoy to captain Kirk"

With a sigh he rose. "Kirk here."

"I have something more disturbing than cottonbugs back home!" the doctor said with barely disguised disbelief.

"On my way Bones, Kirk out." He threw his pen on his desk and hurried himself down to the infirmary.

When the swoosh of the doors had faded, he saw the doctor almost jumping up and down. "What's it about, Bones?" Kirk asked. The doctor pointed to the adjacent room.

"Is he here again?" Kirk asked with wide eyes.

" Not again, still." The doctor answered and walked to his office. His captain followed.

"Still.., you meen he has been here all night?!" Kirk said. "Why didn't you order him to sleep?"

"I did, for godsake! I did, but he said I didn't order him where he had to sleep and went on doing it right here!" McCoy said while turning redder.

"Alright Bones, alright. Was this the point you wanted to discuss?"

"No Jim, this is." McCoy said and picked up a padd from the desk behind him. "It's a blood test. I wanted to know if I could do a blood transfusion with Spock's blood, since he is the only other vulcan on board. So I tested her, and look!" He pointed to the padd while handing it over to the captain.

"So..." Kirk said. The padd was loaded with medical information he didn't quite understand.

"They're related! And even better, it's a direct line, Spock is her father!" At this revalation McCoy almost bursted out of his skin from exitement.

"But that's not possible." Kirk said. "She is fully vulcan, right, so Spock could never be the father."

"No, I got it wrong. She's also half-vulcan, half-human. So it is possible, if her mother is also half, half or genetic engineering was used."

"But she's what? Nine, ten? He was on the Enterprise already by that time. And he just got his first ponn farr a few years ago." Kirk countered . He wasn't going to let his first oficer be tricked that easilly.

"I've ran this test twice and it s 98% accurate. Why don't you ask him?"

"I will." Kirk said and stood up.

"Spock, can we speak to you? " Kirk asked while leaning to the door.

"Of course, captain." Spock said and reluctantly stood up. At least, that was how Kirk classified the movement.

"Yes?" He said when he entered the office and McCoy had closed the door behind him.

Kirk and McCoy looked at eachother and with a deep breath McCoy began. "Because of your excelent memory, you certainly remember stardate 45784.56 and your actions on that day." He said with a small smile. He couldn't let any moment get past when he could tease this man a bit.

Spock shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked at his captain who tilted his head questionably. "I must admit that I do not have any memory of that date and the three days before." He said after a silence.

Kirk frowned. "Mister Spock, you tell me that your infamous fotographic memory is failing you?" It sounded sarcastic, but was actually ment.

"Four days before this date the Enterprise under captain Pike picked up a distress call from a planet." Spock began. "Myself and three other crewmembers where beamed down to investigate and from that point I do not remeber anything. Five days later I woke up in the infirmary. The captain told me they had found me and the bodies of the other crewmembers in an abandonned warehouse. Because of the fact that rightafter that we got a very important mission I had never the time to investigate the event and forgot it over time."

Two pair of eyes stared at him with uttermost unbelievebility. "But, did captain Pike never ordered an investigation to the death of those men?" Kirk asked finally after a very uncomfortable silence.

"He could not." Spock stated. "We got a very important mission directly from the president. When this assignment was over the planet was in a civil war and it is inhabitable at this time. The remaining population moved to other planets in the neighbourhood over time."

Kirk let out a deep sigh and moved over to the couch while the other two inhibitants of the room followed.

"Was this the issue that you wanted to talk about?" Spock said while standing. McCoy had placed himself on his chair and Spock was ready to leap out of the door in his opinion.

"No Spock, please, sit down." The captain said and the grinns had disappeared. "Bones discovered something... we think you should know." He stared helpless at McCoy. Spock had lifted one eyebrow and looked from one to another.

"When I had examined the girl I checked your records in case there was need for a transfusion." He began with great tactical omission. "Since you're the only vulcan serving on this ship I checked your blood and found out that... ehm... you match."

McCoy watched Spock and when he didn't see some sort of revalation in his eyes he continued. "You know that your bloodtype is rare, excpecially with it's human factors. Well, she has excactly the same." With this revalation Spock's eyebrow rose even further. "This got me thinking." The doctor continued. "I ran a DNA scan and found out that you are related, in one line..." He looked hintfull at Spock who by that time had turned completely green.

"We traced back time to the stardate you couldn't remember..." Kirk said. A silence fell between the friends and they all didn't know what to say. Eventually McCoy's mind was the first to start functioning again.

"I think I can congratulate you with fatherhood, Imust say, after the initial shock, it's a wonderfull thing..." He said with a hint of a smile.

Spock looked at them both and without a word disappeared through the doors and out of sickbay. "This didn't go well" Kirk said with a big sigh and leaned back into the cussions of the couch. What to do next.

Both men stood up and walked toward the adjacent room. She did have a hint of Spock in her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was chapter 2, hope you liked it!!! Comments and tips are still appreciated. 2 down, 13 to go!


	3. Chapter 3

A short chapter, I know, but I need to get that 15 chapters!! An explanation of the challenge:

- 15 chapters

- at least 1,000 words per chapter

- done by the 15th of January

participating members:

Kayleigh24

Lupe Sjiler

Darth Oddish

Clear? Good. Chapter 3, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two hours after the revalating meating and Spock's thoughts still wouldn't stop flowing though his mind. He had tried to meditate and failed miserably. He had paced around the room and even the cold shower didn't help. Although his mind kept spinning there was one thing he knew for sure. He wouldn't abandon her.

Just when he tried to meditate for the second time the chime of the door sounded. "Spock, please let me in, we have to talk." He heared the voice of his captain say.

With a nearly audioble sigh he opened the door and his best friend stormed in. "I wasn't sure you'd let me in." He said with an appoligable smile.

Spock only nodded in return and walked to the replicator in the corner. With two steaming mugs full of their most favorite drinks here turned to the chairs where Kirk had already picked one.

"Are you all right?" Jim said when Spock had seated himself with a pale face.

"My mind seems not willing to stop rambling." Spock said, completely forgetting his logical aproach.

"What are you going to do?" Kirk said softly. "You know that there is always room for another beingon this ship." He added with a soft smile.

Spock only nodded and stared ito notingness. "It does explain it." He said after a short silence where Kirk had picked up his cup.

"What?" he asked.

"Since she has been emitted into sickbay I had this strange mental feeling,like there was a connection. I have been connected to my parents from my birth and have been to T'Pring. The

recent events connected me to the doctor and I have been connected to you for some time." He took a sip from his drink and looked at Kirk who nodded. "This feeling however is different, and now I know that it is the parental bond, only this time I am the parent to feel it, which is a very different experience."

"I thought the parental bond is present from birth. Why havn't you felt it sooner?" Kirk asked curious.

"It is only present if the parent has been in contact with the child. Mostly this happens by birth. I have been in contact with her when I picked her up after the attack. I believe I activated our bond at this point." Spock said, now with determination as if the pieces finally fell into place and his mind was less disorganised.

Kirk smiled. It seemed that his friend was becomming more positive on this new point in his life.

Suddenly Spock flinched. Kirk was instantly active and looked questionably at Spock. "I believe she is wakening." He said as an explanation.

Both men stood up as Kirk did not question the mental capabilities of his vulcan friend and they walked to sickbay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The captain and his first officer were greeted with a "you're just in time" from a very fast physisian who made his way to the ward when they entered McCoy's domain. Spock rose his eyebrow and looked at Kirk before they followed the doctor and stopped at the bed of Spock's daughter. At least, that was how Kirk named her in his head due to lack of a better name for her.

She stirred with her head and Spock touched her head gently with his own. It seemed to relax her. She opened her eyes and was clearly intimidated by the sight of so many people around her bed. Before she could do anything she was being thoroughly scanned by McCoy who had never forget his profession.

During the process she kept staring at Spock. "Can you understand me?" McCoy asked when he was finally done.

The girl didn't answer, nor did she even act if she had heared him.

"Do you speak english?" Kirk tried this time, after a begfull glance from McCoy.

Still there was no answer, but the girl did look at the speaker this time. Thank god she isn't deaf. McCoy thought in a wave of strange humor.

"It's your turn, Spock." Kirk said. This time Spock spoke, but not in english, but in vulcan.

The girl turned her head back to him. She didn't answer but she did touch his hand with hers. He had let go of hers when Kirk had given him a turn and clearly she was comforted by it.

Finally McCoy let out a loud "Hmpf!" and issued the others out of the room claiming she needed rest. They could come back in an hour or so, but not sooner. While it was actually their duty time, they returned reluctantly and with their minds full of recent events.

When he had dragged his best friends out, McCoy returned and dimmed the lights. He kept talking to the girl as if they always had the best of conversations and waited untill she fell asleep. Then he went back to his office to fill in the paperwork.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the lights had gone out and the doctor had disappeared behind the wooshing door, T'Par opened her eyes. She hadn't answered the questions of the officers, what if they had send her back to the colony?! Better not think about it. The vulcan, who she resembled so, did give her a very pleasant feeling. Although it weakened when he stopped touching her it did give her a safe feeling. No, she put a halt to her thoughts. He too can send you back there.

T'Par stopped thinking about the inquiry and peered around. Good, no-one around. She sat straight up and let herself slide of the bed. Her back and head hurt like hell, but she must get out of here.

She searched the room for clothes and eventually found a uniform that suited. Though the door was not an option, so she removed one of the vents and climbed throug it, whil closing it from behind. She crawled to the nearest outlet and after a brief check of the corridor climbed out.

Her head was spinning now, but she couldn't give up, there was too much at stake. As fast as she could she climbed up the maintanance stairs and with great effort back to her safe tube, far inside the beast, as she thought of it.

The sweat was running down her forehead and down her spine when she arrived. Funny, she thought, I have never sweat this heavy before. As she stroke down her back to remove some sweat she came to the conclusion that it wasn't transpiration at all. It was green and sticky and smelled like copper.

She had no time to think of a solution, because her world went black very fast. The little girl had collapsed onto the wall inside the beast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 3, Hope you enjoyed it, I think Chapter 4 will be up around Wednesday. Comments and hints are still appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, hope you like it, and a Merry Christmas! (or whatever you like to celebrate)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the doors of the CMO's office where almost bashed in by the captain and first officer of the Enterprise. McCoy nearly got a heart attack when he was almost dragged to the adjacent room and confronted with an empty bed.

"Where is she?" Kirk asked while a baffled McCoy stood next to him.

"She couldn't have gone!" McCoy said, more to himself than to the others. "Her injuries were still too severe for here to wander around the ship."

"Damn!" Kirk muttered and looked at Spock. "Can't you find her through the link?" he tried.

"I am not able to do that at this point. The link has just been established and there has been no mental contact in the form of a mind meld yet." Spock answered. The grey color that had vaished an hour ago had returned on his face.

Suddenly Spock paced to the com.-panel on the wall. "Spock to mr. Scott. Please meet me on the bridge."

"Aye sir." Came the reply and the captain and his CMO had to run to catch up with Spock who had almost made a sprint to the turbolift.

"What is your plan?" Kirk asked while McCoy was still trying to catch his breath.

"Before the attack I got a message to look in the wake of the nacell for the klingon vessel. The source of the message was not know, but I believe that she was the sender." In the meantime they had walked over to the science consule where Spock and Scott started to work on his computer.

"How do you know that she is the sender." Kirk countered. "There are dozens of persons abord who could have send it!"

"The message was not send from a consule." Spock began while his working pace did not falter. "Any crewmember would have send it from there. Furthermore it was directly send from the relais. No other system was used to send it. This is the evidence on which I base my and the fact that the cotent was purely logical, not human gibberish around it."

While he had said this, Spock and Scott stood up and punshed in a couple of keys. The map of the Enterprise appeared and a part of the most remote and unused jeffries' tube lit up.

"The message was send from ther'" Scott said and stepped aside to show the image to the others.

"Let's go." Kirk said and the four of them took of to the highlighted area of the ship.

Spock took one side of the tube while Kirk climbed the other stairs. This way they hoped to enclose the messenger.

Spock reached the top first and tensed his muscles for a struggle, but when he opened the doors he saw his effort was in vain. The target of this mission was slumped against the wall while a small line of blood ran from her hairline to her forehead.

He jumped forewards and immediately checked her vital signs, which fortunately were there.

The other door swung open and his best friend appeared, also in a battle position. With only a nod the men dragged her with care to exit of the tube and down the stairs, which was a bit tricky. McCoy, who had been waiting for them downstairs quickly scanned her and put on his medical face. "To sickbay." Was the only thing he said.

Spock carried her back to sickbay with great speed which gave him an odd sence of deja vu. The other three members of their little team followed him on his pace. When they had reached sickbay, Spock layed her carefully on one of the beds and the doctor began his scans imediately. Kirk called Chapel to sickbay, who had unfortionately been off duty when the 'escape' was made.

While McCoy prepared for a second surgury withina day to replace the stitches, the other men were carefully ditched by doctor Chapel.

After a minute of pacing before the sickbay doors, the three remaining men silently agreed to investigate the 'nest' the girl had made for herself in the tube.

"She sure did a hell of a job!" Scott said with a hint of admiration when they had entered the tube. He touched some buttons and made a sharp sound of astonishment.

"This whol' system is locked to the main computer. She could see everythin'! This is a fin' piece of engineerin'." Scott added when he looked behin the screens.

Kirk could only nod and looked around him. The area was cramped and cold, excpecially for a vulcan. A blanket was neatly folded next to the screens with on topthe remains of a replicated meal. The last item in the tube was a dufflebag who was stacked besides the blanket. Kirk shoved further and curiously opened the bag.

Spock, who had been thoughtfully watching the chief engineer, crawled besides him and raised an eyebrow. On the back they could hear a mumbling engineer.

Kirk looked into the bag and reached inside. "There are real books in here." He stated with amezement. In his knowledge he was one of the few who still had those items and he had only a few.

While the captain was admiring the books, Spock reached into the bag and took out a padd with multiple items on it. It was the only remaining item in the bag and contained besides informative texts also a scematic of the enterprise.

Spock gave the padd silently to his captain who imediately stopped fumbling with the books and watched the padd. "First thing we got to ask is how she got this." He said and Spock only nodded.

"I believe we picked her up at Reneb II cap'n." Scott said from behind.

"How so, Scotty?" Kirk asked while they turned.

"These parts her' were not on board before that time." Scott stated simply while pointing at one of the components of the device he was examining.

"Are you sure?" Kirk asked.

"Aye cap'n, as sure as my engines are workin'!" Scott replied confident.

"All right. I will go back to the bridge and order a course back to the planet." Kirk said. "Inform me when Bones is done, and please get this stuff out of here."

The other men nodded and the captain returned to his favorite seat on the ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The repatchment had taken over an hour for the ships doctor, but he managed. It has been about a day since the surgery and the ward was empty. McCoy was off-duty and the room was only filled by it's only patient and Spock. By order of the captain there had to be a guard at all times and Spock had volunteered immediately.

It was 01.00 ship's time and it had been a long day for the first officer of the Enterprise. He sat in the chair besides the biobed, just as his mother had once sat besides him. Because of the eventfull day, his eyes gently fell close and he lightly slept with his head on his arms on the bed.

Far away, in the corner of his head he felt a light wakening feeling, he surely knew wasn't from himself. He too was wakened by it and when he opened his eyes he looked into two widely opened brown eyes who stared right into his.

Spock looked back and greeted her. "Good morning." He said softly.

The girl stared bck and placed her hand on his, which gave him a very warm feeling, both in his hand and his mind. After a few seconds she spoke her first words to him. "Who are you?"

He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head a little. "My name is Spock." He answered.

The girl nodded, more to herself than to him and let herself lay back into the cussions.

"What is your name?" he asked after a silence in which he studied her and the eyes became focussed on him for the second time this night.

"T'Par." Was all she said.

"Greetings T'Par." Was the answer from Spock and then a silence followed which neither of them found uncomfortable.

After a while Spock felt a pang of pain in his mind. He knew it wasn't his. "Are you in pain?" He asked to the girl besides him.

She opened her eyes, who she had closed and nodded softly, as if she wouldn't want to give in to it.

Spock jumped up and touched the comm.-panel. "Spock to doctor McCoy. Please report to sickbay."

There was only a grump as reply since the doctor had been fast asleep whenthe message came through.

The first officer returned to the bed and placed his hand on the girls arm. "I will help you relieve it untill the doctor arrives." He said.

"How did you know?" was the only thing the girl replied.

Spock hesitated. Logically he had to say he was her father, but he wasn't sure this was the right moment. "We are linked." Was the only thing he said and it had a tone which said a following question was not appreciated.

Luckilly for him the doctor stormed in at that moment and grumped something. He administered something with a hypospray after he had scanned the girl and vanished through the back door of the ward. When he came back a minute later he had a cup of steaming coffee in his hands and looked much moore awake and stable.

He came to stand next to Spock and looked at him. "When did she wake up?" He asked now with a still not normal voice.

"20.543 minutes ago." Spock answered. "Is she all right?" he asked hesitantly afterwards.

"Yeah, she will be, just some pain from the movement I think." McCoy comforted him. He too knew wat it was to be a father, although not so abrubtly.

T'Par yawned and closed her eyes again. The lessening of the pain had caused tiredness in the little girl.

"When she wakes again, hail me and Jim." McCoy said. "I'm sure he wants to ask her some questions."

Spock nodded and the men stood besides the bed for some time before the doctor went back to bed and the first officer resumed his guard duty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's part 4, don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5's up! Well, I have been buisy lately, but I hope I can make the deadline!

Have fun and a happy new year if I don't post anything before this date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 08.00 Kirk's comm.-panel chirped. He had been awake and could answer it more quickly than usual. "Kirk here." He said rather cheerfully.

" Ah, Jim. You'd better come down to sickbay. Our stowaway is awake and rather hungry." McCoy's voice responded.

"If we're keeping this up, I'm going to move my quarters to sickbay!" Kirk responded and pulled his shirt over his head. "Anyway, I'll be there in a second." He added and closed the comeline. A new start of his 'ordinary' day.

"How is she?" Kirk asked when he walked into sickbay.

McCoy just turned around from a padd he was signing. He nodded to the duty nurse and averted his attention to the captain. "Well, she's better than yesterday." He began. "She had been awake for about half an hour, but when I subdued her pain, she went back to sleep. She woke up this mornin' and well, here's the result." He concluded while leading his captain to the patient's bed.

T'Par had just finished her second plate and finally felt a bit less hungry. She looked up to the entering pair and raised an eyebrow. Both men smiled and looked at Spock, who had sat next to the bed, with a look that said that they had no doubt who the father was. Spock in return raised his eyebrow too, which made both men smirk.

"You really do have an appetite." McCoy said to the girl when he removed the now empty plate and placed it behind him on a desk. The girl just looked back. She even had a little fear in her eyes, unlike a moment ago.

"Can she be questioned?" Kirk asked McCoy softly.

"As long as she is being monitored here, it is possible, but not too long." He answered.

"Hi." Kirk began while dragging a chair closer. The girl had already retreated to the other side of the bed, where Spock sat. "My name is James Kirk. What is your name?" He said in his most friendly tone.

The girl didn't answer directly, but laid her hand on Spock's which had been on the edge of the biobed. "My name is T'Par." She eventually said softly. She looked at Spock who softly nodded. When he noticed that his friends were watching him, he turned a litlle greener than usual.

"Okay T'Par." Kirk continued. "Why have you been on this ship?" He asked now more serious.

T'Par tilted her head a little and answered now more confident. "I cannot say."

"Why not?" Kirk answered.

"If I do, you will send me back."

"Back where?" Kirk tried.

"I am not that easy, sir." She said with a definitive end.

McCoy smirked in the corner. Kirk shot him a negative glance and continued. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"I am not allowed to say." She said now and ducked deeper into the covers.

A nurse entered the room and handed a padd over to the doctor. "Jim, Spock." He said grimly, and both men stood up to take a look at the padd.

Kirk hissed between his theeth and even Spock had to do his best not to become angry. "Let's step outside." Kirk said when he noticed a movement in the corner of his mind.

The three stepped outside the room and T'Par watched them leave.

Now you have done it. She thought grimly. Surely what was on the padd was bad news and she clearly felt the anger from the group when they got the news. She should not have said anything. Now they surely would send her back. She eyed the room for possible escaperoutes. If just her back did not hurt so much...

Meanwhile in the adjacent room the commanding team of the Enterprise where in a meeting. "What is the cause, Bones, can you establish it?" Kirk asked, flustered in anger. He hoped that his suspicions would not be confirmed.

"I'm sorry Jim, but the injuries have been inflicted by other beings, no doubt. She couldn't have gotten them by accident, unless she's very clubsy with a knife..." McCoy answered grimly. "When I saw the old scar tissue during her operation, I let the nurse take some samples for analysis. She ran it twice."

"Can you establish the age of the tissue?" Spock asked. The other men noticed the anger in his voice, but now was not the time to tease him with the lapse in his vulcan control.

"It variates between a few years and weeks." McCoy answered.

"Now I know why she doesn't want to go back." Jim commented. The others nodded and Kirk turned around and walked back into the ward where a scared little vulcan girl waited. They all sat down and T'Par stared at them with a questioning look.

"We're going to help you." McCoy said to her in a most convincing tone.

"Please tell us where you ran away from, so we can help you." Kirk said to her.

T'Par opened her mouth to answer, but closed it as quickly as she could. She eyed them suscpiciously.

"You can tell him, he does not lie to you." Spock said, while touching her hand. This seemed to relax her, but she still didn't answer.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked a little frightened.

Kirk looked from McCoy to Spock and both men nodded to the last.

"I will show you." Spock said. "Do not be frightened." He lifted his hand to her face and placed them on her meld points. "My mind to your mind." He mumbled and they fell into the deep clouds of their minds.

T'Par had never experienced something like this. She hadn't been scared, she had felt like Spock never could harm her. This was amazing. She felt completely surrounded by him, vey secure. "T'Par." She heared from somewhere and tried to focus on the voice. "T'Par, please concentrate on my voice." She heared the voice say she identified as Spock's. T'Par tried her uttermost to concentrate on the voice and suddenly found herself in the middle of the dessert. Next to her stood Spock and she looked up to him.

"Brace yourself." He said. And before she knew what hit her a warm and very comforting wave washed over her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I must appologise for not telling you before." He said. "But I did not know it before yesterday." He hesitated. "I am your father and this is our parental bond." He said and she turned to him. The mental T'Par looked at him with disbelief. "Doctor McCoy has examined your blood and matched ours as a direct line." He said explanatory while looking at her. Before he could say more he was being hugged by the little girl and closed the link out of shock.

T'Par's vision of the dessert instantly disappeared and was replaced by the sickbay ward from the Enterprise. She looked up to the man in front of her and stared at him with a appologising look.

"I am sorry." Spock murmed as soon as he could speak. "I was not ready for the contact. It was my fault."

"May I?' was the only soft response and Spock nodded. The little girl hugged him with all her strenght and Spock returned it uncomfortably. His friends smiled widely and looked at eachother.

I am never going to let him forget this. McCoy thought.

Spock's fingers found the little girl's face again and without effort re-established the meld. "Show me why you boarded the Enterprise." He asked gently.

T'Par didn't know how to so that, but the instance she thought about the last time she was at the orphanage, the desert around her disappeared and the halls of the building she so dispised rose up around her.

As she played the events as a movie, she felt the anger within Spock rise, but she also knew deep inside that it wasn't her he was angry with, so she just clung a little tighter to him.

When the last image had disappeared and the memory of T'Par attacking a Klingon vanished into thin air, Spock spoke to her again. "We will go back now, thank you for sharing the memory."

T'Par nodded and for the second time the dessert disappeared and made way for the surroundings of sickbay.

Spock blinked twice and noticed that they were stared at by his friends. The smiles had faded of their faces and were replaced by concern. He nodded to them and spoke to his captain. "Reneb II, the federation's orphanage."

Kirk nodded and walked out of the room without a word. In the meantime McCoy had grabbed a medical scanner out of nowhere, and began to scan T'Par.

"You'd better rest awhile." He said to T'Par and with a glance at Spock. "This could be a tiresome day." T'Par crawled back under the layers of sickbay covers and yawned. Melding is a exhausting matter, she thought before heading off for a very peacefull dream.

Spock covered the girl extra tight, knowing how cold sickbay could be for a tired vulcan, and followed his captain's path after a nod at McCoy and a last glance at the only occupied bed, where under a pile of covers HIS daughter layed. He smiled inwards and continued his way to the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspension!!! Smut rules, sorry, I'm in a very strange mood. I just finished a chapter of my school assignment and I NEED fun. Sorry. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Well, chapter 6 is up. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Entering the Reneb system, captain." Checkov said when a flash lighted up his screen.

"Shal I assume orbit, sir?" Sulu said while turning around to watch the man behind him.

"Yes, you do that." Kirk said and pushed a button on his chair. "Doctor McCoy, is the patient awake?" He asked after a grumpf had acknowledged his initial hail.

"Yes, Jim, she just woke up." McCoy answered.

"Good, we'll be there in a sec. Kirk out." He turned stepped out of his chair and walked to the turbolift while his first officer fell in behind him.

They stood silently besides eachother while the lift brought them to their destination when the silence was broke by Kirk's voice. "Turbolift halt."

Spock looked up to his captain. Who tirned and spock again. "Well." He said. "I don't know what we will find down there and how we can help the situation, but I hope you do realise we have to take her, and that's gonna be tricky."

Spock frowned. "I am aware of the legal situations surrounding parenthood, I have read the files in the database. I believe there will not be a 'tricky' part, because we have evidence that I am her father and therefore have the right to take her." He tilted his head slightly and watched his best friend.

Kirk smiled slightly. "I am sure you will be able to take her with you on that ground, but what if they question the safety of her when she stays with us? Not to mention what starfleet will think of a child on board of a combat vessel."

Spock looked at him, he hadn't thought of it in that way. Maybe this situation was attacking his logic. Focus, he thought.

"Well, we have been in worser situations." Jim said after he saw his best friend's face. "We'll get out of this one in no time."

Spock just nodded.

"I'll contact Starfleet HQ when we return from the surface." He concluded with a slight nod to himself. "Let's visit Bones. Turbolift, continue." And they were on there way.

When they entered sickbay, McCoy was waiting for them. "You'd better inform her." Kirk said to Spock and walked over to his CMO.

Spock entered the ward and the sounds of McCoy who went into a verbal fight with Kirk over his huge amount of medical scanners he wanted to bring was shut out. He walked catiously over to the bed, not sure if she had fallen asleep again.

T'Par felt something closing and rapidly turned around in her bed, ready for defence, when she saw who it was. Her eyes started to glinter while she realised who it was and a small smile appeared.

Spock sat down in the chair besides her bed and looked her in the eyes. "We have arrived ar Reneb II." He stated. "We will beam down and try to get your custody." He waited for a reaction. "Do you wish to live on board with us? There are risks involved." He asked her, but the question was actually futile.

"_I would be forever gratefull."_ She said formally in her best high vulcan.

Spock smiled slightly and nodded. _"I am honored to welcome you to my family."_ He said in thesame language.

T'Par hugged him quicky and looked up to him. "Good luck." She said and Spock nodded before he left the room.

The other men outside didn't say a word and followed him to the transporter room in silence. They had settled for a normal scanner.

The transporter chief had already entered the coordinates and the famous trio took their places on the pads. "Energise." The captain said and the familliar dazzle of the transporter beam took them away to their destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard McCoy looked around. He never liked the transporter and probably never will and was glad it was over. His surroundings where those of a buisy port. The kind that excist on the outskirts of the federations territory.

"The facility is this way." Kirk pointed out and walked in that direction. They arrived at some sorts of gate. It was huge and made of iron.

"The Federations Orphanage for Disparented Inhabitants." McCoy read out loud. "Well, they do have a way with words." He added sarcastically. He was rewarded with an annoyed glance from Kirk and sighted.

The tree men walked through the gates and were rewarded with quite a sight. There was a huge garden with patches of grass and beds of flowers. All neatly groomed. In the middle of the garden was a wonderfull mansion in old earth style.

Not something you would expect here. McCoy thought. "I miss something." He said out loud when they had progressed more towards the mansion.

"Yeah," Kirk said. "If this is an orphanage, where are the children?"

Both men nodded at that statement and when they finally stepped up the large stone stairs that lead to the entry doors, they had concluded that this was not an every day orphanage, for as far as you could find such a place.

Kirk rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened with a creak. The eyes of a small boy peered through the small crack that had appeared. "How can I help you?" He said while opening the door a bit more.

"We have come to speak the head of this facility." Kirk said. The boy opened the door further and stared at them with wide eyes. "This way." Was all he said and climbed up the gigantic staires that rose from the hallway.

The three starfleet officers followed him up and into one of the major hallways on the first floor that sprung from the stairs. The decoration was magnificent and for a moment McCoy had a feeling he was visiting one of the old haunted mansions back home again. The walls were covered with antique tapestry's and paintings of distinguished persons of whom he never had heared.

One of the doors to the left was half open and they could take a peak when they passed it. The room behind it was enormous and housed a great group of children who were thourougly educated about the history of certain distant planets.

That's rediculous! McCoy thought. Those subjects wouldn't even interest die hard exo-historians, those kids should be outside playing! But this time he choose to remain silent, he knew when he could bend the line and when not, and this was certainly the latter.

The boy paused before a great oak door and after a deep breath knocked twice. "Enter!" Came a harsh female voice from inside. The boy opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

"There are ttt-hree gentlemen who www-ant to speak to you, mmm-am." They heared him softly say, as they had waited outside.

"Good, let them in and go directly back to your class." The boy quickly scuffled back outside, let them in and disappeared into the hall.

McCoy stared after him and followed Spock inside, noticing the tenced back as the physician he was.

"Good day, mam." Kirk began.

"Good day, gentlemen. How may I be of service." The woman behind the great wooden desk said and nodded to Kirk and McCoy. She was about fifty and wore rectangulair glasses. The room was not particulair spacious, but was stuffed with bookcases and a large teatable. "Please take a chair." She added after she sat down again. She had risen a bit when they had come in.

Kirk eyed the table and the two chairs who surrounded it and lifted his eyebrow in a most Spockish way. "No thank you." He said politely. "Are you the head of this facility?"

"Yes I am, my name is mrs. Rendt, if you don't mind." She answered with a harsh undertone.

Kirk choose not to say anything about that. "Is it true that you have a resident under the name of T'Par?" He began carefull.

"Yes, we do." She said and her face had changed to a setting of unpleasantness. "If she has stolen something or damaged your property, we will completely refund it. You can file in the appropriate forms and everything will be settled."

Kirk was stunned and before he could say anything, Spock spoke for him. "Mrs. Rendt, I am aware of the situations that occur here. Please do not act unknowingly. But this is not..."

Before he could answer his sentence he was being cut off by the subject of his outburst, at least for a vulcan. "Captain, please stop the ranting of your crewmember. I am aware of the privileges outworlders have within your organisation. But don't you think this is too much!?"

Kirk was baffled again, and that within two minutes. It must be some sort of new record. He looked to his right and saw a steamhot CMO. "Now look you bigotric madwoman!" McCoy shouted before Kirk could stop him. "You are talking here to one of the most, not THE most distinguished first officers in the fleet. You could have a little more respect."

Kirk cut him short before he knew the stream of very imaginative bad language beganto flow. "mam, we're here for some serious buisness, not for a competition of mutual dislikement." He said as diplomatic as he could, he was the captain after all. "I'll be brief. We're here to claim the custody of your resident, T'Par. We have evidence that gives us that, so you'd better get those reassignment papers right now." This was getting out of control. He thought.

Rendt was stunned by so much reactions and did the only thing that came to her mind; obey the compelling voice of the captain and she dug up the custody papers.

McCoy silently and still with a red head lay the pad on which the DNA evidence was layed out on her dsk. She studied them briefly and haistily signed the papers. She then shoved them to the other side where Spock, Kirk and McCoy signed them, just to be sure and the three of them nodded.

"You WILL take all her belongings." Rendt said after she got her voice back. It was still a bit weak.

"If you are so kind to show her room to us." Kirk said in return with a hatefull glance in his eyes that she didn't recognise.

Rendt pushed a button on her desk and after a second or two the little boy came running again.

"Take these 'gentlemen' to the room of the vulcan." She said with as much distaste as she could.

The boy nodded and they left the office without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to leave a review! 6 down, 9 to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it doesn't quite look like I'm going to meet the challenge requirements... Ecpecially the one involving being ready by the 15th. Well, there goes €1,50 for a cup of tea for the winner...

Now, on to the new chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three starfleet officers walked towards the exit of the facility. One of them appeared very agitated as he spoke to the one in the golden shirt. While doing so he almost jumped up and down and his face reddened. The two were followed by a third, much quieter one.

He does have a familliar face. The gardner thought as he watched the three go by from his rosebeds. He had raised his hand and three had returned the gesture. All of a sudden the last officer stopped dead in his tracks and stared right at him. At that moment the gardner knew where he'd seen that face before and started to run.

"Jim! We must do something about this! You can't let this go on, it's worse than a nuthouse in medieval earth!" McCoy shouted in one of his moods to Kirk, who only nodded. He knew his friend well, and although he had a very strong point, he just didn't have to shout like that...

Kirk stopped, something was missing. He turned and saw Commander Spock standing still some yards back. He frowned. "Spock, are you comming?" He said loudly. Still no response and with worry, he walked back fast. The doctor, who had fallen silent by that time, followed him and pulled out his o so familliar tricorder.

"Spock." Jim said to his fried who acted as a statue. He looked at him and then to his right and tried to see the point where Spock was staring at. When he turned back and saw the terriefied look on his face, he started shaking him with a grip on his shoulders. Slowly the vulcan started to come round.

"What happened?" Kirk said while he and McCoy stared at their friend.

"I remembered." Spock said simply, he was still a bit shaken and still not fully contious of his surroundings.

"What, what did you remember?" Kirk said hastilly, this was not good.

"I must show you." He murmed. "Can not tell..."

Krik opened his comunicator and spoke to his ship. "Mr. Scott, beam us back immediatelly."

"Aye sir." Came the reply and the fammilliar tingling sound took them away.

On board the two men guided their alien friend to sickbay and set him on a chair in McCoy's office.

"What did you remember?" Kirk asked again after McCoy shrugged when he had scanned Spock.

The vulcan in question didn't answer, but simply raised his hand to Kirk's face and the world arround them was traded for another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have localised the source of the distress call, captain." A young Spock said without turning his chair to the man in the centre seat.

Kirk took a second to adjust. He was on the bridge of the Enterprise, but not HIS Enterprise. This was the one of Captain Pike, his great precessor. He looked around and besides a very young mr. Spock, he saw an eqally young Uhura and a young version of mr. Scott behind the Engineering station. He then turned to find his private chair occupied by the ledgend himself.

"Thank you mr. Spock, can you give me brief information of the planet and the place where the call was send?"

"The population of this particular planet, Atricu IV, has been rapidly growing for around 50.24 years. The food sources are not enough to feed the whole population and therefore the people are growingly hostile to eachother. Some of them have already migrated to other planets in the neighbourhood, but the most of them seem unwilling to do so. The particulair area from where the call was send has been indicated as very technological developed by the last survey ship that has visited this planet."

"Thank you." Pike answered and sat thoughtfully in his chair. "Mr. Spock, put together a survey-team and beam down to investigate. If you find anything significant, report immediatelly."

"Yes, captain." Spock answered and he entered the turbolift.

Kirk's surroundings went dark but before he knew it, it changed again and he stood besides a team of three ensigns and Spock. The materializing effects just whore off.

The team began to scan the area, but when they came close to one of the warehouses that where palted in the area, they stopped. Kirk went closer to examine their readings, but he didn't actually had to do that. "Spock to captain Pike." The leader of the team said into his comunicator.

"Pike here."

"We have detected large deposits of a chemical fluid. We are entering a building to investigate futher. The transmissions can break up."

"Noted, thank you mr. Spock, Pike out."

The group entered the warehouse on the que of Spock and Kirk followed.

The inside was pitch black. The only light came from the door, but when the men turned to investigate the place, the door fell close. "Please stay calm." Spock said to the ensigns. But before his voice had died out there was phaser fire and Kirk, who did see a bit better than he would have if he had really been there (maybe vulcans can see better in the dark, he thought) saw the three ensigns slumb to the floor, one by one and Spock who was hit too, was being dragged away. The faces of the purpetraitors were all very unclear except for one; the face of the friendly gardner he had seen before on the grounds of the orphanage...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jim! Are you all right?" The voice of McCoy finally got to him. Kirk looked up and saw a very worried doctor."

"Yes Bones, I'm all right. How's Spock?"

"I am fine captain." Came a weak reply from a very light greenish Spock. "Did you see him?"

"Yes, but I think he is'nt around anymore." Kirk replied and it was acknowledged with a nod by the vulcan before him.

"What the hell happened?" McCoy asked while almost jumping up and down. The man must burn a lot of calories, Kirk thought faintly.

Spock nodded and Kirk explained the events he saw. "Amazing!" McCoy said while his jaw kept falling down. "Which means, we're on the right track."

"Can you remember more?" Kirk asked Spcok, who shook his head. "Damn."

"I'll go and ask around for this guy." Kirk said and stood up from his chair. "You'll should inform T'Par." He nodded to the two men and walked out of sickbay.

Spock also stood and entered the ward, leaving the CMO to his paperwork.

The doors of the ward swooshed lose behind him and Spock walked softly to the bed in the corner. He stood still for a moment to marvel at his daughter untill her eyes opened. She blinked twice and in an automatic reflex made herself as small as she could. Spock quickly walked to the side of her bed and lay a comforting hand on her small one. He nodded and she relaxed again.

"We have some news." He said while taking a seat. T'Par stretched herself and sat upwards to listen while Spock told her what happened in a very logical manner.

In the meantime, captain James T. Kirk was checking the local records for the gardner, who he found out to be registered as R. Walkers. He had found out that the man had been employed around 9 years ago and was registered as a refugee from Atricu IV,the planet where Spock was kidnapped. With his starfleet security codes he managed to access the files on Walkers in the local government. To his surprise he found out that they where not the only ones investigating the man. The local authority had registered him as potentially involved with crime...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although I won't meet all the requirements, I will keep the others!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8, hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Bones, I've got some news." Kirk said while he enteed sickbay with great speed. McCoy looked up surprised at this sudden intrusion of his domain, but decided against a raw remark and followed his CO into the ward. Both men approacehed the bed and sat down on the chairs around it. The vulcans looked up from their coversation and watched the captain with a little tilt of Spock's head.

"I have found out a few things on our gardener." He began. "He is a refugee from Atricu IV and has been marked by the local authority as potentially involved with crime. His name is R. Walkers and according to the database has been involved with some shady figures."

"Okay, but how can we manage to find others involved with this information?" McCoy asked, he looked puzzled.

"We could search in the list of his associates for refugees from Atricu IV." Spock added.

"I already did." Kirk said triumpfantly. "There where actually only two of them. One of them has already died, but the other is a salesman, a tellarite who had a little shop on Atricu IV. I have managed to track him to a space station not far away. I have ordered to set course there, we don't have any important pending orders, so we could check the place out." Kirk said very selfconfident, with a smile.

Spock nodded. "Logical." He said with a faint smile on his face who only his friends could read.

"You have to look out though." McCoy added. "Those Tellarite traders are nothing compared to nice federation officers."

"Oh." Kirk said while turning to the good doctor. "We'll take a very fine doctor along with us, just in case..." He smiled and looked right into his CMO's face, who grumbled at this obvious defeat.

"Can I come?" A small voice asked when the three of them wandered to the doors on their way to the bridge.

They turned around and McCoy answered. "If you finish your plate this evening, you can leave sickbay tomorrow 'll see about the rest."

T'Par nodded softly and layed back, disappointed.

"I will stay here." Spock said. "To monitor her." He added quickly.

Kirk nodded with a smile. "I'll stop by later." And he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Par watched the two doctors in the corner. McCoy and Chapel were discussing over her results and she hoped she could leave the ward, the insides of sickbay began to tire her.

"Your test results seem to be normal," McCoy said when he approached T'Par's bed.  
"Although you never seem to be sure with you elves."

T'Par raised her eyebrow at the remark, but didn't say anything. She knew by now that the doctor's remarks shouldn't be taken too serious or literaly.

"May I leave?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if you stop by every 12 hours, for monitoring." Chapel said gently when she handed T'Par her clothes. They were fully cleaned.

Although vulcans never showed emotions, McCoy noticed a happy glim on the young ones face. She dressed quickly and followed the doctor into sickbay's main hall. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Let's pay a visit to your father." He said with a grin. "Jim would be pleased too, and I bet you'd like the bridge." T'Par nodded enthousiastically and together they took the turbolift.

Luitenant Uhura looked around on the bridge. The com chanels had been quite empty today and she pondered the gone events. Klingons attacked and right after there was some sort of stowaway who saved the ship but got injured. They suddenly returned to the planet they just left and the captain, mr. Spock and dr. McCoy beamed down. They returned just as abrupt as they left and now they had to change course again. Maybe the explanation will come soon. She thought. Anyway, she'd speak to Christine soon, and she would know what was going on.

The doors of the turbolift opened and Uhura looked up to the distraction. McCoy she thought. He just came to hang around and discuss something with the captain, nothing out of the ordinairy. Until she saw the figure besides him. Comunications Officer Uhura watched what happened with confusion. Next to dr. McCoy was a little girl. She had never seen her before and she wasn't aware of children living on the Enterprise. When she looked closer she noticed that the girl had pointy ears and very vulcan eyebrows...

With all the people on the bridge staring at her, T'Par seemed to shrink. She tried to make herself as small as possible while standing. "You can go t oyour father, if you like." McCoy said softly to her, he had seen the fear of the girl and tried to ease her. "He's over there, at the science station." He added while pointing in the direction of Spock, who seemed to be so intrigued by his work that he hadn't noticed the arrival.

T'Par walked cautionously over to Spock and who noticed her presence only when she stood next to him. He looked up and saw the frightened look of his little girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder and send her comforting emotions, just the way he had felt his parents do when he was young. T'Par pressed herself against him and he held her tight to him.

Spock suddenly felt the glares too and looked up. The bridge was silentand all eyes were directed at them. He looked to his left and found Uhura staring at them with her mouth half open. Suddenly the captain stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment?" He said with a smile. He looked at Spock who nodded softly, which Kirk took as his permission. "As of today we have a new member of our crew. Spock's daughter T'Par will be joining our complement. We hope that Starfleet will join us in this descission."

When he stopped talking the bridge was flooded with sounds. Everyone started to talk at once. Uhura approached Spock and hugged him. "Congratulations." She said to him with a big smile. She then kneeled down to great T'Par who looked at her curiously. "Hi, I'm Nyota." She said. T"par didn't answer but did raise her hand in a perfect Ta'al. Uhura copied it and stood up with a smile. "She sweet. You should be proud." She said to Spock before making room for the other bridge officers who were waiting for their turn. Spock didn't even got the chance to give a logical answer.

When everything had calmed down and even Checkov and Sulu, although with a big smile, were continuing their jobs. The viewscreen showed a moon, one with a quite large starbase on it. Checkov turned to say that they where almost there, but Kirk nodded in understanding, and he just turned back. "Mr. Spock." Kirk said.

Spock looked up from his station, which he had been explaining detail by detail to T'Par. They both looked up and to the viewscreen after a finger pointed at it. Spock nodded and took T'Par to Uhura. She just looked up and rested into her faith. It was the only logical thing to do...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8, let's keep these reviews comming!


End file.
